Old Habits
by hiddenheart519
Summary: What was the point of fighting it? It wasn't as if either of them could help it, change it, or fight it. They felt the way they felt, even after so many years of bitterness. Besides...It was far too easy to fall back into old habits. Eclipse, set after Beacon.


" _Sun_?" Blake Belladonna demanded furiously. "What in Oum's name are you doing here?"

Sun Wukong laughed drily. He looked at one of his three escorts (the three were Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, all three members of the Hunting team, Team RWBY, that Blake had gone through Beacon Academy with). Sun's dark grey eyes met Ruby's silver ones. "See Ruby, what'd I tell you?"

Ruby ducked her head, desperately wanting to stay out of the entire situation (her older sister, Yang, had dragged her along, promising cookies, but where were the cookies Yang? _Where were the cookies_?).

Blake glared. "What _did_ he tell you, Ruby?"

Although it was her fault Ruby was on the spot in the first place, Yang shot a pointed glare at her former partner. Ruby murmured something even Blake with her heightened hearing due to her extra set of uncovered cat ears couldn't catch.

"I _said_ , she was going to snap at me. Like always. 'Cause Blake's _never_ happy to see _anyone_."

Weiss elbowed him, glaring up at the taller monkey faunus.

Blake's cat ears flattened in anger. "I'd be happy to see Yang. To see my mother. To see the UPS man with my new books. To see Ruby. To see Weiss. To see the people that actually _talk_ to me. _Not_ some Dust damned _fool_ who decided to run off as if it were _nothing_ after nearly _biting my head off_ last time we spoke!" the cat faunus spat.

"There she goes!" Sun shouted exasperatedly. "Yelling again. Nothing's changed with you, has it Blake?"

Blake grit her teeth and a tiny voice in the back of her mind pointed out that a few years ago, he rarely called her Blake. She glared, pushing the thoughts of old nicknames away.

She barely noticed as Yang hooked her arms around Weiss (who looked ready to beat the ever-living Dust out of the monkey-tailed faunus) and Ruby (who looked extremely relieved to be pulled away). Yang led the two out the door, kicking it closed behind them. Neither of the faunus, glaring nose to nose (Blake noticed irritatingly that he was _still_ taller than she was), acknowledged their departure.

"Why are you even here, Sun?" Blake demanded coldly.

"I don't know anymore," he retorted, glaring. "I knew you'd start shouting, but I had actually hoped for a _second_ you might have grown up."

"I need to grow up?" Blake demanded voice rising.

"You said it," Sun agreed angrily.

Blake huffed. "Get out, Sun. Let me get back to my book."

Sun took a defiant step forward, and the faunus were even closer than before. "Of course, your books, because that's all you have anymore, isn't it?"

Blake glared silently and Sun took it as an invitation to continue with his point.

"You're in denial, Blake."

" _What_?"

"You don't want to face your reality-the _true_ reality-so you choose the ones of fiction. You lose people close to you and replace them with people made of ink and paper. Well I hate to break it to you, but it's not solving anything."

Blake's voice dropped to a hiss. "I haven't lost anyone close to me!"

Sun arched an eyebrow, voice dropping even lower than Blake's, and for a split second, the anger was gone. "You lost me."

"You know... if they get really angry... they're close enough to do a lot of damage to each other," Ruby whispered.

"Quiet!" Yang hissed.

"You're being louder than I am!" Ruby defended in a hushed voice.

"Quiet, you dolt!" Weiss breathed angrily.

Ruby sputtered indignantly.

All three of them were peering through the window of Blake's house, watching and straining to listen to the exchange between Sun and Blake.

However, Ruby was right; the two were indeed quite close to each other, glares locked.

The three young women fell into silence as Blake stepped back, her voice rising again.

"No one ever said you were close to me," Blake snapped.

"Yeah, because you purring whenever I came near meant nothing," Sun countered, taking a sarcastic tone into his voice.

Blake glared. _I do not_ _ **purr**_ _!_ She stepped back, her hands flying into the air. " _See_? See that _right there_? _That's_ why I broke up with you!"

" _You_ broke up with _me_?" Sun asked, shocked. He stepped closer, laughing. "I distinctly remember you being the one moping around your dorm room."

"And I distinctly remember depressed _primates_ being able alter their memories how ever they like," Blake snapped, clearly lying, stepping towards him again, as close as they had been before.

"Where'd you hear that, Blake? One of your _books_?" he mocked.

Blake hissed, "Go away, Sun."

"What if I don't?" he growled, moving so they were practically touching.

Blake's amber eyes met Sun's grey and her breath caught in her throat. It was all the same-she could feel his heartbeat, he wore the same cologne, his hair stuck out in the same places, his _eyes_...

She felt her heartbeat quicken, and she knew it wasn't from anger anymore.

* * *

"Oh great Oum, she's gonna hit him," Ruby breathed.

Weiss and Yang immediately and furiously shushed her as if she were interrupting their favorite show, and her eyes widened as she ducked. _Crazy women on either side..._

* * *

Blake and Sun moved at the same time, glaring. Their hands moved to strike-Blake to grab his shoulders and spin him around, Sun to push her away.

But somewhere in between the thought and the movement, something was twisted. Instead of spinning him around, Blake's arms wrapped around his neck and Sun's hands grasped her hips. They seemed to go into autopilot, mindsets slipping into a familiar path they had long moved from. Instead of pushing each other away, the pulled closer, and Sun unconsciously stepped forward, and Blake staggered back until she was against the wall.

Blake breathlessly pulled him closer and before she had registered what in Remnant she was doing, he was kissing her, or she was kissing him, or they were kissing each other without even meaning to.

* * *

"Ha! I win, Ice Queen!" Yang announced.

"Wait, win what?" Ruby asked, looking back and forth between her teammates.

"Hold on!" Weiss said suddenly. "They're yelling again!"

"Wait, what's go-"

" _Shh!_ "

* * *

"What the Dust is wrong with you, Sun?" Blake demanded.

"What's wrong with _me_?"

"Yeah! You can't just _kiss_ someone like that!"

Sun glared, almost snapping that it was _she_ that kissed _him_ , but he wasn't sure if that was the truth. Instead, he said, "I think it was a group effort."

Blake scoffed. "I had no part in it. _you_ kissed _me_."

"And you didn't have your arms around my neck," Sun said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I was _trying_ to pull you away," Blake defended, cheeks reddening.

"Then you wouldn't have been purring."

"I don't _purr_!" Blake snapped.

"Oh, Blake, I could _feel_ you purring," Sun replied. Blake opened her mouth to retort, but Sun continued, pointing out, "And you have to _push_ someone away, 'cause _pulling_ only brings them close. But we both know that's what you were really doing."

"I was not!" Blake hissed. The faunus was unable to counter his point though, and she repeated, "You kissed me." Then her eyes narrowed. "Haven't kissed anyone in a while, have you?" she jeered. "It seemed kind of desperate."

Sun laughed. "Me, desperate? That's like saying Neptune's lame."

"So you _haven't_ kissed anyone," Blake insisted, faintly satisfied.

"I never said that!"

"You didn't deny it, either."

Sun scoffed. "No girls been good enough for me to bother even _wanting_ to kiss." _Not since we split_ , he added silently, but refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing that he _did_ miss her. "Unlike Neptune, I _do_ have standards."

* * *

"What did he just say about Neptune?" Weiss demanded shrilly.

"Quiet snow angel," Yang said, rolling her eyes.

"Guys, I-"

" _Shh_!"

* * *

She looked so perfect. He loved the fire in her eyes, even if it was anger directed at him. He could see the flush of her cheeks, and that was enough to move him thoughtlessly forward until his had cupped her cheek.

"Sun, you-"

Sun cut her off, and she didn't (read: _wouldn't_ ) stop him.

* * *

Yang whooped. She pointed triumphantly at Weiss and Ruby leaned away from the arm outstretched across her. "I told you!" the blonde cried. "Fork it over, Princess!"

Complaining under her breath, Weiss passed lien to Yang right under Ruby's nose, and the hooded girl stared at it. That was a _lot_ of lien! Realization dawned on the younger woman as Yang happily pocketed the cash.

"You _set_ this _up_? And you were _betting_ _on it_?!"

Sun and Blake broke apart, both trying to catch their breath. They didn't move, but their foreheads pressed together as they both glared furiously.

"You always did look better without the bow," Sun breathed, raised one hand to stroke her sensitive cat ears, smiling when she shivered, trying and failing to fight back a faltering purr. Her amber eyes closed as she inhaled sharply. "I've missed you, kitten."

Blake wanted to lie. She wanted to glare and accuse and push him away, not only physically, but she couldn't. "I've missed you too, Sun," she breathed, leaning into him.

Because what was the point of fighting it? It wasn't as if either of them could help it, change it, or fight it. They felt the way they felt, even after so many years of bitterness. They hadn't seen each other in so long, but the ache hadn't dulled the slightest. It had only grown, sharpened, always only able to be denied for so long. Besides...

It was _far_ too easy to fall back into old habits.

" _WHY DOES NOBODY TELL ME ANYTHING_?"

"Oh, don't be such a child."

"Anyways, you would've screwed up _somewhere_ along the line."

" _YOU DON'T KNOW THAT_!"


End file.
